


missing sweater

by ftchangkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Lim Changkyun | I.M, M/M, and so is hyungwon's favorite scarf, cute hyungwon, cute minhyuk, hyungwon is whipped, it's kind of bad oops, lapslock, mention of college boy changkyun, minhyuk is whipped, minhyuk's favorite sweater is missing, rly fluffy, there wasn't a tag for this ship i'm kinda upset, uhm idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchangkyun/pseuds/ftchangkyun
Summary: — minhyuk's sweater goes missing and hyungwon's scarf goes missing; they know exactly who the culprit is.





	missing sweater

hyungwon was stressed. minhyuk was stressed. it was a whole ass fiasco.

  
  
minhyuk was looking for his all-time favorite sweater. one he couldn’t live without.

  
  
there was no particular reason as to why it’s his favorite, he just enjoys wearing it the most out of all of his sweaters.

  
“i swear i put it over here in the laundry basket because it needed to be washed!”

  
  
“well, i did do some laundry this morning, it could be there.” hyungwon says, watching as minhyuk just tears up their whole bedroom. 

  
minhyuk shoots up and sprints out of the bedroom, most likely going into the laundry room to see if its there.

  
hyungwon begins to clean the bedroom up- or at least make it a tad bit neater because most likely, minhyuk will come in and do another search if he doesn’t find the sweater.

  
  
minhyuk returns to the bedroom, huffing. “it wasn’t there. wonnie, where could it be?”

  
  
hyungwon sighs. “i don’t know, baby. maybe.. check the bathroom? you could’ve taken a shower and left it in there?’

  
minhyuk does that and while he’s gone, hyungwon starts searching their closet shared between hyungwon, minhyuk, and their other boyfriend, changkyun.

  
  
_changkyun_. that’s it. of course it is.

  
  
“hyuk!” hyungwon calls as he shuts the closet doors, exiting their bedroom to look for minhyuk who was now in the living room looking in every nook and cranny there was to the room.

  
  
“did you find it?” minhyuk pops up from behind the couch.

  
  
“no. but i might know where it is.”

  
  
minhyuk rests his chin on the back of the couch, “where? i honestly can’t think of any other place it could be.”  
  


  
“i think it’s on a certain someone's body.”

  
  
  
“kyun! of course! why didn’t we think of that sooner?” minhyuk exclaims, jumping over the couch.

  
  
hyungwon shrugs. it makes sense considering changkyun’s always stealing his older boyfriend’s sweaters and shirts even though he has his own.

  
  
minhyuk races for his phone which was laying on the counter, but hyungwon’s quick to stop him.

  
  
“he may be testing. his finals are this week and this is his last day, why don’t you just wait until he gets home?”

  
  
minhyuk nods, hyungwon wraps his arms around the elder who buries his face into hyungwon’s neck. “if it makes you feel any better, i think he also took my favorite scarf.”

  
  
  
minhyuk laughs, “our kyunnie really likes smelling like us, huh?”

  
  
  
hyungwon grins, “i guess so.”

  
  
  
\----  
  
  


changkyun’s exhausted when he walks through the door of his and his two boyfriends apartment, but he’s also so fucking glad that finals are finally over and he can cuddle and hang out with his hyungs without the stress of endless studying and sleepless nights.

  
  
he slips his shoes off, drops his bag beside them, and doesn’t expect to be enveloped into two sets of arms.

  
  
“kyunnie~! welcome home baby,” minhyuk coos.

  
  
immediately, changkyun melts into his boyfriend's arms. this is exactly what he needed.

  
  
“how were finals, baby?” hyungwon questions, keeping hold of changkyun even when minhyuk releases the two of them so that he can go make some hot chocolate for the three of them.

  
  
“horrible. so glad that they’re over,” changkyun sighs, burying his face into hyungwon’s chest.

  
  
“i’m glad they’re over too. i don’t like seeing my kyunnie so stressed,” hyungwon says, running his fingers through changkyun’s hair.

  
changkyun hums, closing his eyes for a while as he leans against hyungwon. he knows he could easily fall asleep and hyungwon wouldn’t be an ass and drop him or anything so he does just that.

  
  
when hyungwon notices that the youngest falls asleep in his arms, “hyuk~ he fell asleep.”

  
minhyuk comes from the kitchen with the three hot chocolates, a smile on his face when he spots their younger boyfriend asleep in hyungwon’s arms. 

  
hyungwon brings changkyun to the couch, placing him on the largest part of the l shaped couch, he or minhyuk will bring him to their bedroom when it’s time.

  
  
“so, he was the scarf and sweater thief,” minhyuk points out as he sips his hot chocolate, looking over the rim of the mug at changkyun who was indeed wearing both articles of clothing; minhyuk’s large grey and white sweater and hyungwon’s snow white fluffy scarf.

  
“i can’t even be mad. he’s so cute,” hyungwon grins, running his hand up and down changkyun’s side.

  
  
“he looks better in it than you do.” minhyuk teases.

  
  
hyungwon shrugs, looking down at changkyun who nestles into the closest pillow-- which was minhyuk, “he really does.”

  
  
minhyuk leans over changkyun and places a kiss on hyungwon’s lips, staying there for a few moments before they break apart and minhyuk then kisses changkyun on the forehead.

 

  
minhyuk’s the one to pick changkyun up when they finish their hot chocolates, sharing changkyun's so it doesn't go to waste.

 

they realize it’s seven pm, not late, but it won’t hurt going to bed a little earlier. who doesn’t like a little more sleep?

  
  
  
when they get to their room, hyungwon shuts the door and slips into something more comfortable and so does minhyuk. the two then get into bed on each side of changkyun, who’s still dead asleep.

 

  
a few moments later, hyungwon’s already asleep, which isn’t a big surprise considering the younger values his sleep more than anything.

 

  
minhyuk smiles; he really doesn’t think he could get anything better than the two boys who he calls his.

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> so, how'd you guys like it?
> 
> also,, is there anything you'd like for me to write?  
> i kind of need inspiration lmao i'm lacking it rn.


End file.
